Because of the seven externally sponsored pediatric research projects at Baylor College of Medicine and the increasing number of infants ar risk of HIV infection in Houston (12 new cases/month), there is an acute need for a Pediatric HIV Specimens Core as part of a Center for AIDS Research/Core Support Grant. More than 400 HIV-at-risk infants and children are enrolled in long-term natural history and clinical trials studies, and over 1200 patient samples are currently being processed annually with an expected increase of 20%. Increasing sophistication of research studies demands that each specimen be received, computer- registered, processed, tested, shipped, and stored at --85degreesC or in liquid N2. Serum, plasma, monocular cells, and isolated lymphocytes are blood components that must be stored separately. Because of the complexity of specimen handling and storage, the Core needs a full-time dedicated technician to be responsible for all of the functions of the Core, particularly the registry of samples for recall purposes upon special requests from qualified researchers. One large upright -85C freezer (32,000 specimen capacity) is needed to store patient samples. This Pediatric HIV Specimens Core will enhance the ability of several investigators at Baylor an elsewhere to perform research on pediatric patients with HIV infection and AIDS. Both prospective and retrospective research projects involving maternal and infant blood, urine and tissue specimens will be facilitated by this Specimen Core.